


Little Squid

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [53]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Kid Remus, M/M, parent loceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: Exhausted parents kiss.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Little Squid

Janus scoops Remus up in his arms and the little five-year-old squeals and kicks his legs excitedly. Janus carries him out of the living room and into his little bedroom, dropping him down onto his bed. The impact makes his plushies bounce up into the air and Remus grins and bounces.

"Alright now, little squid," Janus chuckles and rolls his eyes as he tries to tuck Remus into bed. "It's getting late and you know the rules."

Remus pouts and crosses hid arms, legs hidden beneath his blanket. "Bu' what if I don't wanna?"

Janus kneels on the floor to be more on Remus's level. He ruffles Remus's messy hair ('Untamable', Logan would call it.) and the action earns him a little giggle.

"I know you don't want to sleep yet, but we have bedtimes for a reason."

"'s a stupid reason," Remus mutters but stops arguing, wiggling his little body to fully fit under the covers. "Can we get ice cream tomorrow?"

"If you stay in bed like you're supposed to, yes."

Remus eyes shine and he nods before squeezing his eyes shut. "I'll sleep!"

"Good." Janus leans down to kiss Remus's forehead before standing up again "Goodnight, little squid."

Logan's falling asleep on the couch when Janus returns. Janus smiles softly before climbing into Logan's lap. Logan cracks an eye open and smiles back.

"Hey, love. Remus agreed to sleep?" He asked.

"With the promise of ice cream, yes," Janus nodded before leaning in to capture Logan's lips in a lazy, slow kiss. It lasts for a little bit until they have to pull away.

Logan sighs. "I think we should head to bed early too. Its been a rough few days."

Janus nods but makes no effort to move from Logan's lap, just shifts to get himself more comfortable before burying his face against Logan's neck. Logan doesn't try to move him either, just chuckling and wrapping his arms around his husband's waist.


End file.
